My Melody
by Clarissa Hunter
Summary: Singing can make you feel anything, hearing someone singing can make you anything you just have to find the right song or person. rated T for implied, sometimes just outright said mature themes, and probable swearing.
1. Despair

Slowly walking to the stage where she was about to sing the small blonde barely heard the words someone whispered urgently to her. Probably something about me not messing up she thought for a second before the thoughts of who this song was about came back. Nodding to the person talking to her she took in a deep breath and took a peek from behind the curtain. And as her eyes laid on the back of a head with familiar spiky blonde hair her breathing stopped.

Laxus.

Quickly backing away from the curtain the blonde covered her mouth to prevent any whimpers from escaping. Tears threatening to spill out she started to take deep, but fast breaths, she closed her eyes and whispered "No, it's okay...Lucy it's okay." Taking in another breath she looked to the one of the stage hands and they mouthed 'three minutes'. Fiddling with the white dress she wore, Lucy let out a whimper and pulled the sleeves of the ruffle grey bolero she wore over hands, the knit fabric of the ruffled sleeves of the sweater soft against her skin calming her down bit by bit. The deep breaths slowing she looked at the Stage hand again and he nodded at her 'One, two...'

The click of white heels and the whisper "three" and Lucy was on the stage...looking totally out of place in her preppy outfit. Still she calmly walked up to the microphone and without a single sound or hint she was about to sing other than a nod to the band behind her she began and as the first notes of her voice reached the ears of the other blonde at the bar he noticeably tensed.

"Last night I heard my own heart beating  
>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<br>Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
>Even though I know you're not there<br>I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
>Thinking 'bout everything we've been through<br>Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
>When time stood still and I had you,"<p>

As Lucy dragged out 'I had you' the tears started to edge themselves out of her sweet chocolate brown eyes. Her hands tightening around the microphone she held, she let emotion take over and bring her wherever it wanted.

"Come back, come back, come back to me like,"

Laxus looked at Lucy as she sung that line with raw emotion and as he looked at her something flashed across his eyes.

"You would, you would if this was a movie  
>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out<br>Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry<br>I know that we could work it out somehow  
>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now"<p>

Running a hand through her loose hair Lucy pulled the sleeves of her grey sweater back over her hands as the tears threatened to spill over again when "you'd be here by now" was sung. Laxus flinched as she had sung that line, but Lucy had seen none of what Laxus had done seeing as half the time her eyes were closed and the other half she was looking anywhere but Laxus.

"I know people change and these things happen  
>But I remember how it was back then<br>Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
>'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,<br>Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street  
>Flashback to the night when you said to me,<br>"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
>Not before I knew how much I had to lose""<p>

It was pure emotional singing on Lucy's part right now and it was pure emotion when she wrote it, for Laxus it was pure pain to hear it because really this part of the song was when Lucy was in her denial slash depression stage and the fact she was basically singing to him how much he had ruined her in those six months could probably kill any guy. Especially 'Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your own," and the three lines after because that's when Lucy's dams fell down and pearly tears slid down her cheeks.

As the chorus came back, it didn't help with Laxus' pain because even though it might of gotten off those six months it still reminded him as the pain came back to her voice as she sung the opening line to the chorus. Dragging his eyes away from Lucy's still crying face Laxus only looked at counter of the bar, his grip on the glass he was holding tightening, and his other hand clenching into a tight fist.

"If you're out there,  
>If you're somewhere,<br>If you're moving on,  
>I've been waiting for you.<br>Ever since you've been gone  
>I just want it back the way it was before.<br>And I just wanna see you back at my front door.  
>And I say"<p>

Singing faster and louder than she had been Lucy sort of had an urgent tone lacing her voice as she sung the lyrics that were almost the climaxing sound of the song and this time she did look at Laxus and even though he didn't see only felt her gaze she kept her eyes there. At the last four words Lucy's voices quieted and as she closed her eyes dragging them away from Laxus. Laxus could actually feel her gaze on the back his head and as she did that he couldn't handle it and with that he slammed down his glass threw a bill on the table. As he stalked out of there the large coat on his shoulders swishing behind him, he plugged in his headphones to block out Lucy's voice as he left the bar. She brought her head up and removed the mike and began to sing louder than ever before and although her voice was slightly.

"Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would before you said it's not that easy<br>Before the fight, before I locked you out  
>But I take it all back now"<p>

The tears had a come back along with the climax of the song and bringing one of her hands off the mike Lucy started to move it along with the feelings of the music. As the loud-ness of her voice toned down on the last line Lucy brought her hand back to the mike. Singing the chorus normally Lucy closed her open eyes again and as the last line of the chorus came her voices quieted even more Lucy closed her eyes and briefly taking her hand off the mike to brush a piece of hair behind her ear, a hoarseness from all the singing before was revealed only adding to the charm.

"But if this was a movie you'd be here by now  
>You'd be here by now<br>It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
>Baby, what about the ending<br>Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa  
>Thought you'd be here by now"<p>

Her voice going slightly higher at the end of the song Lucy kept her eyes closed as the last few tears fell down her cheeks. Standing there for a few seconds longer she walked off stage the weight on her shoulders a few pounds lighter.

A few minutes later Lucy stepped out in an ensemble that said something entirely different from the preppy outfit of her performance. Running a hand through her still loose hair she pulled at the mid length sleeves of the leather jacket she wore. Walking out the side door connecting to the changing room you wouldn't recognize her in the asymmetrical lace crop top that blended in with her snow white skin and with the dark blue skin tight jeans hiding nothing she looked very different from her preppy image from before.

Suddenly being brought up against the brick wall her hands caught above her head with a single large hand, Lucy was being completely dominated by the man that had caught her as he enveloped Lucy's own warm lips with his pair of hot ones. Moaning into the man's mouth Lucy made no move to stop, fight or pull away from him. When the man finally broke away stormy grey eyes revealed the man to be Laxus! As he moved his head away from Lucy's he whispered into her ear "For looking like such a good girl in there, you turn into a bad girl pretty quick," referring to the change in outfits and the moan Lucy had let out earlier, taking a nip at her earlobe Laxus smirked as he tortured the much smaller blonde. All Lucy did was nod as she moaned again when Laxus moved to her neck, and wishing he would just get on with it and stop with the torture, but she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it either.

Sensing Lucy's need for release Laxus moved them quickly to his car, and avoiding the awkward fifteen minute drive to either Lucy's or Laxus' apartment they ended up having sex in the back of his car. But things like this happened often, so they weren't freezing after what they did they had a blanket on top of them. As they lay there, breathless and tired Laxus muttered "You know this means nothing right?" Lucy just nodded to tired to speak and while she did this while completely calm on her exterior she was heartbroken on the inside because in actuality that song was true and Lucy did love the man that just told her he didn't love her and was only sleeping with her for fun.

_Well you can't have everything, Lucy thought bitterly as she feel asleep on Laxus. _

* * *

><p>And that my friends is why I should never write something like "Like There Wasn't Tommorrow" because I will just end up getting more sexual with my writing and I get what you're all thing "WTF was that!? You seriously just associated a Taylor Swift song with sex? What is wrong with you?" And yes I completely admit to being messed up, but I still remain innocent of associating those two together. Why? Because Lucy is still singing only about her love for Laxus and how he is leaving her alone, because think about it, if you're sleeping with someone and saying "You know this means nothing right?" and they're in love with you, you're not exactly showering them with love and affection. So now this is a good example of horrible mistakes you can't stop making, Lucy's mistake being she keeps sleeping with Laxus when he'll obviously just her with way he acts. Well anyway the whole 'Melody' thing is going to Lucy singing in different situation and she'll be in a different ship most of the time. So yeah, Bye.<p>

Clarissa Hunter xoxo

P.S By the way the if you didn't get it was If This Was a Movie by Taylor Swift


	2. Loss

Clutching the links of the roof fence Lucy looked at the bright blue sky her hair and the loose clothing of her uniform blowing in the breeze. The butter coloured sweater sleeves covering most of her hands she took one and used it brushed the hair that was flying everywhere behind her ear and kept one hand clenched at the bottom of her pleated dark blue skirt so that it wouldn't fly upwards in the wind.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath after checking no one else was on the roof top she sung the dragged out note of "Ave Maria," in a clear voice. Opening her eyes she put her back to the fence and sang pouring her heat into this moment of song and memory.

"Maiden Mild...

Oh listen to a maiden's prayer~

For thou canst hear amid the wild...  
>'Tis thou, 'tis thou canst save amid, despair...<br>We slumber safely 'til the morrow!  
>Though we've by man outcast reviled~"<p>

Closing her eyes again Lucy moved a hand over her heart, the spot on the uniform where the Fairy Tail Academy Insignia lay on her breast, and as she left her hand over her heart Lucy was thinking of her mother as she sang the next line.

"Oh, maiden, see a maiden's sorrow~  
>Oh, Mother, hear a suppliant child!<br>Ave Maria..."

Dragging out the note even longer than before and building Maria to a higher octave Lucy turned her head towards her shoulder and began to sing the foreign lyrics that just rolled off her tongue. Lucy remembered how she would always struggle with the Latin part when she tied to repeat after her mother.

"Ave Maria, gratia plena  
>Maria, gratia plena<br>Maria, gratia plena  
>Ave, ave dominus<br>Dominus tecum" 

With dragged out notes and crescendos Lucy would've been out of breath if she didn't sing like this as often, oh and the fact the lines were sort of spaced out help getting breaths in between. For the next two lines Lucy would smile a small smile until it cracked at the third.

"The murky cavern's air so heavy  
>Shall breathe of balm if thou hast smiled<br>Oh, maiden, hear a maiden pleadin'" 

As the last word was built up to a crescendo Lucy let out a single rebelling tear before continuing on with an unwavering voice lowered to the soft tone of before.

"Oh, Mother, hear a suppliant child!"

Letting her head rest against the fence behind her Lucy all but whispered the next few words and letting her emotions take over, a few tears slipped out of her eyes.

"Ave Maria  
>Ave Maria." <p>

Finishing Lucy closed her eyes and let the tears flow freely, sliding down the fence so that she was sitting on the ground of the roof, she moved her palms to cover her eyes and craning her neck so that the top of her head was against the fence Lucy cried as she thought of her mother's warm love. What Lucy didn't realize was that there was someone on the roof she just couldn't see him. He had been sleeping on the cube that was the door to the roof. He had been woken up by a familiar voice that made him want to cry, a voice that had just been singing a sad, sad song. The voice of his ex girlfriend. The ex girlfriend he still loved.

The boy was Gray Fullbuster.

He hadn't bothered to alert Lucy of his presence because well...he missed the sweet singing of his once loving girlfriend and she would just stop and run if he knew he was there. Sighing Gray remembered this could be considered stalking or obsession and with that thought he laughed bitterly. In a way it was, there was always a part of him thinking of her, whether it was his heart or his head he always had Lucy on his mind. The girl who built him and then broke him down as he lost her, the girl he couldn't save, the girl he'll always love, the girl he could never get back, the girl he would never forget.

Gray did feel a few stray tears pooling at the sides of his eyes before falling down his cheeks. A bitter smile gracing his lips, the mess called his heart made of mostly sadness and regret, and blame, blame for taking Lucy away from him. He didn't blame her not really, but there was a piece of Gray that just kept on saying 'If she didn't leave Lucy would've never left left your arms,' and it was saying it so much Gray almost began to believe it, but when he thought about there was another piece of him contradicting that other part, destroying Gray in the process. That second voice was quiet, but there it said 'If she really loved you she wouldn't have left you,' and with that Gray's resolve was broken to pieces because it was easier, safer to listen to that blaming voice rather than the voice that might just speak the truth.

Gray had snuck a few peeks over the ledge at Lucy singing and as Lucy cried, as she sung with that hurt, sorrow and loss in her voice, it took every fibre of his being not to go running over to comfort her. While he watched her he felt two emotions, the first emotion was anger, anger that was created by his blaming side the side that blamed Lucy's mother...the woman he had known as Layla just because Lucy was feeling such sorrow for her mother's death and really it's because that sorrow had driven the two apart. But the part that loved Lucy more than he loved himself was in despair for his beloved, ashamed of the anger he felt sure but it was mostly despair.

Gray put a hand over his eyes as if to hide his crying from the clouds or as if it would help him to stop, but no all it did was add to the depressed atmosphere that surrounded Gray. With that Lucy and Gray felt exactly the same feelings of despair, sorrow, and the unforgivingly harsh coldness of loss. It may have been about different people, different subjects, but they still cried and they still loved, it just wasn't the right time to do it when they did.

That's how Lucy lost both herself and the people she loved the most in one swoop and how Gray grasped the loved he wanted but lost it at the exact time.

Dear People,

That is the second instalment of the 'My Melody' oneshot collection and can I just say right now I am absolutely horrible to Gray? I mean seriously first there was Loved and Lost, he had her then he lost her, then there was Falling Again, the girl he loved and hated the most lost all her memories of him, I mean Once Upon a Dream was just pure evil! Then now this? Don't even get me started on what I have planned for him in- actually never mind let's just say I might be really sadistic when it comes to Gray for some odd reason... Anyways the last few paragraphs are a bit to mushy and disorganized of my liking, but oh well. Also just wait for the rest of this to come in, I will be just so mean to all these dudes in love with Lucy, no Lucy ship(except for Yuri ones although...) will be left unscathed, well that's over doing it, but you guys get the point. I hope this one lived up to your expectations... I don't want this to be compared to the Jaws franchise. Anyways by for now- oh wait um this was the English 'Ave Maria' and I was listening to the Celine Dion version while writing this, but feel free to imagine Lucy's voice as whoever you want. Okay, now I'm saying bye :)

Clarissa Hunter xoxo


End file.
